


You again

by orphan_account



Series: Long Live the Vampire King [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your first rather intense meeting with Eric Northman, you thought that he would soon become a distant memory, but he was not going to let that happen. He summons you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Internet! This is part 2 of a little series I'm doing based on my love for Eric Northman. Hope you like it :) oh, and sorry about the wait... Not that there are that many of you waiting for this... Here it is.

Not a lot of time passed before you found yourself re-establishing your strength and fidgeting on top of the Vampire King who had just fucked you senseless. You had become accustomed to making swift exits after sex but this time you felt as though you weren’t allowed to leave. You remained on his lap, resting your head on his chest, still. Eric must have sensed your discomfort and let you slide off his lap and onto the floor. Risking the chance of humiliation, you stood up, about to redress yourself.

“Leaving?” Eric asked, his low voice making you just about ready for round two. You didn’t know how to respond to him. You fiddled with your hands, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of your naked body.

“Well… um…” You mumbled, trying to think of something to say. You weren’t sure whether he wanted you to leave or stay. You didn’t even know if YOU wanted to leave or stay. Eric was the first royal you had ever fucked and you hadn’t even known him for ten minutes. All you could say was, “Should I?”

“Oh, so now you ask for permission…” Eric said, standing up, clearly comfortable with his own nudity. He bent down to pick up your panties from the floor and threw them to you. The glint in his eyes and the look in his face was almost challenging you, as if by covering yourself you were admitting defeat. You realised that it must have been your insistence on defying the unspoken rules of behaviour around him that must have turned him onto you. So, you stood with your panties in your hand, hands rested on your hips and stared him down. There you were, standing naked, face to face with the nude Vampire King. He smiled at you with a sexual tension that made you want to slam him back down onto the desk and ride him, but you remained in control. 

“What do you want to do now then?” Eric asked, still standing in confidence.

You knew full-well what you wanted to do. Stepping forward, approaching his lean, muscular body, you said, “I want to leave.” But did you really? You stood close enough to feel the cold of his body, he must have felt your warmth as you saw him suck in a quick breath. His face didn’t change.

“Then leave.” Eric took a step back, gesturing towards the door. You knew what he was doing. He wanted you to admit you wanted to stay, but you knew you couldn’t just do that. Instead you took your time to get dressed. Turning around, you bent over to pick up your dress. Your ass was in the air, facing Eric. As you rose, you turned to see him, his hand covering his mouth again. You faced him when you slipped the dress back on. There was a mirror by the door in which you fixed your makeup and hair. Before you left you turned to see the King one last time. You gave him a wink, left your panties on the door handle and left. 

==========================================================================================

“YOU WHAT?!” Arlene shouted. 

Last night, you’d managed to walk all the way home. You don’t know what came over you. You felt strange, so you just walked. Come Saturday morning, you went to go help Arlene at Bellefleur’s like you usually did on weekends for some extra cash. But walking home from Shreveport is not what Arlene was shocked about.

“Y/N. You’re telling me that you fucked Eric fucking Northman, then just walked away?” 

You nodded nonchalantly, “Pretty much, yeah.” 

Arlene searched your face for more of an answer but you didn’t really have one. You lost your patience with her silence, “Well, what was I supposed to do? Oh, why thank you Mr Northman, Mr Vampire King, that was amaaazing.” Your voice lost its fake enthusiasm on your last word.

“Well, no, of course not.” She put her hands on her waist in frustration, “I don’t know what I would’ve done.” She paused, “What was it like? At least tell me that!” 

Your mind was cast back to it; when Eric Northman had you bent over a desk. Even the thought of it made your insides tighten. All you could think to say was, “Like nothing I had ever done before.”

Both of you laughed, probably due to similar embarrassment. 

“Are you gonna go back tonight?” She asked.

You’d be lying if you told her you hadn’t been thinking about it. But you’d decided not to. What were you to expect? He’d be so happy to see you? No, this vampire clearly had minimal emotions. Maybe you’d fuck again, but then you’d have to do that awkward exit again. You thought it would be best to just leave it. Count it as the best one night stand and move on. 

“Nah, I’m just gonna leave it. I have a feeling Eric Northman isn’t exactly the loving type.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. He’s got a twisted history, that vamp. One of the oldest vampires I know! And I know that he has definitely been in love before.”

You had a feeling Arlene was just trying to comfort you, but you didn’t really need it. In the end, Eric was just another random to add to your list. Yes, the best random you had ever had, but a random nonetheless. Your thoughts returned to how you’d spend tonight. A relaxing night in, you thought, would be best. A couple movies and a pizza, and maybe some wine. Yes, wine sounded great. 

==========================================================================================

It’s now 00:05 on Sunday morning and you’ve been up watching films and catching up on crappy television. The pizza box was soggy and cold now, but the smell still lingered quite unpleasantly within the living room area of your small home. You yawned as you checked you watch and decided that seeings as Sundays were the day of rest, you could afford to stay awake for a little bit more time. Maybe you’d turn in at 02:00am… that seems like an appropriate time. Turning on an other episode of Friends, you decided, Fuck it, and grabbed the last slice of cold pizza. Of course the door bell rang as soon as your mouth was full, but you got up to answer it anyway. 

You opened the door, hiding behind it a little as you only had an over-sized t-shirt and panties on. It was that female vampire from last night.

“Pam, right?” You asked, taking another bite of pizza.

She rolled her eyes and raised her lip in disgust at you, “Invite me in.” 

“Why should I?” You asked, closing your eyes. Arlene had filled you in on all of the little vampire tricks, and you weren’t about to get glamoured by this vampire-bitch. You didn’t have to have your eyes open to know she was probably rolling her eyes again, and raising her eyebrow at you.

“Fine, don’t.” Pam spat as she turned to walk away.

“Okay, bye!” You called out in a mock cheery voice. Just as you went to close the door she ran back at vampire speed and almost begged, “Just let me in.”

“I like it when you beg.” You teased, finishing off the slice of pizza, “Beg for me, Pam.” You knew she was probably going to kill you after this, but it was worth it to see the look of hatred on her face.

“Please, let me the fuck in.”

“Well, you said ‘please’. Come on in.” As you expected, the moment you said those words Pam was at your throat. She hit your head back against the wall and had you dangling again. This time it hurt too much to smile at her, instead you felt your eyes beginning to bulge out of your head and your throat slowly swelling. Gradually you felt yourself losing consciousness. You kicked and punched out at her but Pam wouldn’t let go. You had clearly pissed her off more than you had thought. You tried calling out her name, but it was no use. There was nothing you could do, and involuntarily, your body went limp. Pam dropped you. As you hit the floor, you tried to breathe in but you couldn’t. Coughing and gagging you tried to regain your breath. Still on the floor you saw Pam walk slowly around the living room and then place herself on your couch. 

Pam stared at you for the whole twenty minutes it took you to be able to regain your voice. Before talking to her, you got up to check yourself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes and a bruised throat is what greeted you in the reflection. 

“Fucking hell.” You just about said.

“Can’t go to work looking like that, huh?” She was now flicking through a magazine that she had taken from your coffee table.

“What?”

“You look shit, hun. What will the customers say when they enter that cute little clothes store and see you looking like that?” Pam didn’t take her eyes off the magazine.

“What? How do you- …”

“Hun, I know everything.” Pam got up and approached you. Instinctively you backed away from her, not afraid to admit you were afraid. She raised her eyebrow, as usual, looked you up and down and the brought her hand up to your bruised throat. You flinched away, but cold her hand met your neck gently. 

“If only…” Pam whispered.

“Excuse me?” You said, genuinely asking her what she said because it was too quiet to hear and you could still hear your heart pumping in your head from when she was strangling you. 

“Come with me.” Pam said, turning abruptly and heading for the door.

“Er… can I at least change?” You asked, gesturing to your non–existent clothes. Pam looked you up and down again, “No, he’ll like to see you like that.”

There it was. Eric was summoning you. Again. Internally you were asking yourself why he was doing so, but decided that the more you thought about it, the worse it would get. 

“Fine, let’s go see the King then. Again.” You shrugged and followed Pam out of the door, grabbing your hoodie as you left. 

==========================================================================================

And there it was again, Fangtasia. Pam ran you through the crowd of people, all of whom stared at you in your inappropriate-for-different-reasons attire. She pulled you until you were standing in front of Eric, again. 

“You again.” You said.

“Y/N.” Eric echoed.

“What is it this time?” You asked as Pam walked away, probably rolling her eyes. Eric’s eyes locked onto your own, but he gestured to a foot stool on his left, “Sit.” 

You looked at the tiny chair, “You want me to sit? On that?”

He nodded, his mouth creasing ever so slightly into a smile. 

“And if I don’t?” You asked.

“I’ll tie you down.” He stated, balling his hand that was rested on the arm rest up into a fist. Hearing him talk, even so briefly, about bondage turned you on. You tested his arousal, “And if I want you to tie me down?” 

Eric’s eyes widen subtly, but you saw it. He didn’t say anything but gestured once more to the foot stool. This time you obeyed. The seat was literally only inches off the ground so you sat with you legs together, knees pressed up against your chest. You wrapped your arms around your legs and watched the crowd in front of you. You checked your watch, it was now 00:20 and embarrassingly you were getting bored and tired.

Looking up at Eric, you saw him stare our into the crowd with a severe glint in his eye. What was he looking at? Was he just surveying? What is going on? 

“So…” You needed to break the ice, “Is this… fun for you?”

He didn’t even look down at you, “Are you a child?”

“No… but I am bored.” You shrugged your arms in a ‘what am I supposed to do?’ kind of way. Eric didn’t respond. He just continued to stare.

“Can I ask why I’m here?” You just wanted to do something, and decided talking to him, or at least trying to talk to him was your best bet.

“I wanted you here.” 

Eric just wasn’t giving in. You were so confused. Feeling defeated, you went silent again. Your eyes lost the ability to focus and you stared down at the floor in front of you. 

After some time, you weren’t sure how long, Eric went to get up. He stood in front of you and offered a hand, “I’m bored. Let’s go.”

Taking his hand to help yourself up you asked, “Where?” 

“To tie you up.” 

Still holding your hand, he led you down from the stage his throne was placed on and through the crowd. They all stared. Some intimidatingly, some in awe. You pulled your t-shirt down to cover yourself but it was really no use. One male vampire with a tattoo on his neck gave you a smirk.

“Eric?”

He only hushed you. You didn’t even try to disobey. With this many vampires staring you down, it felt good to have someone to tell you what to do. What felt like hours later of walking through the club, Eric took you through a door and downstairs into a strange looking basement. There were chains and other unidentifiable metal objects hanging from the ceiling and walls.

“Whoa…” You said, a little afraid, “Eric, I’m not going to lie, I’m not totally into all that domming and subbing shit.”

“That’s fine, I’m not either.” He grabbed you, and in an instant turned you around and pinned you against the wall. His chest was pushed up against yours and he held his face only an inch away from yours. 

“You won’t need to call me master.” He kissed your neck, his hand stroking the bruises.   
“You won’t need my permission to touch me.” He nipped at your neck and pulled your hoodie off of you. Your hands grabbed at his shirt by his waist.   
“I will not make you wait until you can cum.” His massive hands went up your t-shirt. He didn’t need to take off any bras because you weren’t wearing one. He gently cupped and grabbed at your breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over your nipples in circular motions, making them instantly erect. Your hands found his trouser waist line and you felt your way to his crotch. His erect cock was pushing against trousers so you stroked it. He groaned into your face before his mouth collided with yours. You felt his arms wrap around your body and you raised your own to go around his head. Eric lifted you up and found yourself in a similar position to yesterday with your legs clamped around his body. He groaned into your kiss and walked you somewhere else in the room. 

Eric slammed you down hard onto a soft mattress, raising your arms above your head. He had walked you to a bed, the surroundings igniting more excitement inside of you. He stretched himself on all fours over your body and leant forward to tie your wrists together above your head. As he worked at the rope, his neck was outstretched before your face so you pushed yourself up towards him. You traced your tongue up the strained length of his neck, starting from his chest and you heard him grunt. He looked down at you with his molten sapphire eyes and grabbed your face with his hands to kiss you. Your arms were now tightly bound above your head making it hard for you to move but you loved it. Because you couldn’t hold him with your hands you wrapped you legs around his body, pulling him down onto you. He almost laughed, a deep primal noise, as he slammed his mouth onto your own. You moaned onto his tongue and broke away with just enough breath to whisper, “Fuck me, Eric.”

He didn’t waste a second. Taking off his shirt and trousers, he lay between your legs. His hands slid from your knees, down your inner thigh until he placed one hand over your sex. You were already wet with anticipation. You pushed your pelvis up towards his hand for more friction. Eric ripped off your panties and you moaned, loud. 

“Please.” You whined.

“I did say I wouldn’t make you wait, didn’t I?” 

All you could do was nod. Eric lay his body over you. You could feel his cock lying across your vagina. The friction felt good as he moved gently up and down your body. Eric grabbed your shirt by the collar and ripped. There was now a tear going down the whole of your t-shirt which he had opened to expose your naked body. He went to suck on your nipple as slowly pushed his cock inside of you. You couldn’t help but moan his name out loud as he pushed his full length inside. For a while he stayed there, sucking and nipping at your breast. You bucked your hips for movement and he responded by getting up so that he was almost kneeling in front of you. Holding you by the waist he began slamming himself hard into your soaking vagina. Pulling on the restraints, you screamed. With every pound of his cock your insides tightened more and more. You arched your back as you heard Eric grunt as he pumped in and out of you. He pulled out slow, then forcefully rammed himself in. You could feel the pain of his hands gripping your waist so tight but it didn’t matter. 

“Y/N,” He moaned, “you feel so good.” He was grunting and thrusting harder and harder. Without any warning he descended upon you so that his entire body was covering yours. Wrapping your legs around him again, you pulled him closer, wanting him to be even further inside. Eric let out a primal groan and you felt the warmth of his breath against your forehead. He was untying your arms and before you knew it, your hands were in his hair. He grunted as you pulled on his blonde locks.

Suddenly he was sitting upright with you on him still, riding him. Moaning, you rolled your hips and he called your name. His cock was now deeper inside you than it had ever been before. You could feel your wetness under your legs, in between your skin and his. As you rode him, his cock pushed you higher and higher. Your insides became tighter and tighter. 

“I’m gonna cum!” You screamed, almost ripping out his hair. Eric’s arms pull you even closer to his body so that your breasts are pushed up against him. You looked down at him as he smothered your chest with kisses. Your body still rocking up and rock intensely as Eric thrust over and over again, deeper and deeper. At the moment he looked up at you, he winked and your orgasm took over your body. Arching your back away from him, only his arms kept you from falling back onto the bed. Even as you reached your climax, Eric didn’t stop. He continued to pump his hard cock into you, faster and faster. Grunting, he pushed your orgasm until you almost had to beg him to stop. But you didn’t need to. With one last thrust, you felt Eric tense as he finished inside you. Overwhelmed by the intense sex you just had with Eric Northman, you were completely exhausted and the moment he lay you down onto the bed, you fell asleep.


End file.
